Banished
by nekocat1424
Summary: (Prologue) Loki tries to steal the Tesseract from the pack after discovering that he was not 'pack-born.' Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three managed to stop Loki. Leader of the pack, Odin then sought to punish Loki by death but Frigga stayed his hand. She begged for Loki's life, saying that banishment from the pack and its lands would be a better punishment for the young omega
1. Chapter 1: Banished

Note: Rated M for later chapters and possible mpreg in late chapters (I just haven't decided yet)

Chapter One: Banished

"Thor, this is madness!" Loki said in a harsh, anxious tone, "You know my heat is coming in less than a week, I won't last long out there."

Thor kept a steady grip on Loki's arms, "Well then, brother. You should have thought of that before you tried to steal the Tesseract." Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun followed behind Thor as they reached the outskirts of their pack lands. Loki stumbled as he was pushed, falling to the ground unable to catch himself with his arms being tied behind his back. Thor released the ropes from Loki's hands.

Loki sat up, "Can't you talk to father, Thor? At least let me stay until my heat is over?" The snow biting at Loki's uncovered hands and feet. He looked up with a slightly desperate face, silently pleading for Thor to look him in the face.

"No, brother. I will not talk to father to let you stay. Mother has already stayed his hand from killing you. Be grateful," Thor answered, not looking at his brother in the snow, knowing that if he did, he would inevitably give in and try to help Loki.

Loki looked to the others, knowing that they wouldn't help, but he tried anyways, "Please?" They all looked away, scuffling the ground with their feet.

"Go, Loki. You're not welcome here any longer by orders of alpha Odin the current pack leader," Thor grumbled, "Leave, brother. Maybe one day we'll meet again, but not while Odin is leader." Loki stood up, nodding sadly before turning away, stumbling through the snow, eventually when he was farther away, he transformed into his wolf form. Thor and the others watched as Loki went over the pack lands and into other lands.

It seemed the weather got colder as Loki traveled swift-footed farther away from his pack lands. He needed to find a place to hold out in since he could feel his heat coming besides he needs to get out of this plain of white. He stuck out like a fish out of water in the snow with his black fur. At least his scent would be slightly neutralized by all of the water around him, but still if any pack was traveling near, they would be able to see him coming for miles. Loki raced through the snow for miles upon miles as the day passed. When night hit, he stumbled to a patch of trees in the distance, the beginnings of a forest. Maybe there would be an abandoned cave here he could hunker down in for a week or so. Eating some snow to quench his thirst, Loki went into the small forest of pine trees.

No caves. Loki huffed in frustration, what kind of forest doesn't have at least one cave? He had slept under some pine needles and a huge pine tree last night and he knew he was running out of time to find a safe place before his heat kicked in. Searching through the forest, he found several animal dens that he could possibly use… He would just have to evict the current residence of the den in order to use it. The biggest dens Loki found that he could fit himself into if he did some moderations, was one that was owned by a badger and the other by a fox. Badger or fox? Fox. He did not want to go through a badger.

Loki began to dig out the den a bit more, knowing eventually the owner of the den would come and he would have to fight for his right of ownership. Sooner than later, Loki's ears pricked up at the sound of a small red fox padding through the brush. The fox dropped its lunch, a tiny mouse, and growled menacingly at the wolf that was trying to rob it of its home. Loki turned and growled back at the fox.

The fox pounced, biting at Loki's ears then diving around to nip and grab at his tail. Loki lifted a paw and stepped on the fox's tail, pinning it down. It hissed at him, eyes filled with anger, biting at the wolf's paw. Loki lowered his head, blue eyes glaring into the fox's, growling, he opened his jaws and bit down on the fox's neck. The fox's struggles to break free stopped as it lay limp in Loki's jaws. Now Loki had a den and a meal to boot. He feasted before burying the rest of the fox and its mouse to hide the scent of carcass. He then turned back to the den, finishing the renovations, he went into the den to rest.

The next day, his heat kicked in. Loki panted, trying not to whine as his instincts told him he needed to find an alpha and be bred. The rest of the day he sat in the cave, only going out to get a mouthful of snow here and there to keep hydrated. Loki was unsure if this territory was run by another pack or if it was unclaimed territory, his only hope was that it was unclaimed. If it was occupied, the pack would eventually patrol the pack land and without a doubt find Loki. Loki closed his eyes and tried to rest as his scent increased around him and the ache in him increased.

Loki woke up, it was early morning on his fourth day of his banishment when Loki picked up sounds of a pack patrol in the area. He whined, ears back and tail between his legs, this only meant the inevitable, he would be found and his heat was still going on, as it would for three or so more days. He battled with himself, the heat telling him to go out and surrender himself to the pack's alphas to find a mate and his rational side saying to stay hidden and maybe they won't find him.

The sounds of paws got closer, Loki's ears pricked as he heard wolves huffing at each other. Loki shut his eyes, genuinely afraid of being found.

Tony and two other members, Steve and Clint, from Fury's pack were currently patrolling the pine forest area of their pack lands. It was so far a normal patrol until Tony smelled then scent of an intruder. The three wolves turned into human form as they were trying to decide what to do.

"You all smell it too?" Tony said turning to Steve and Clint. They nodded in answer.

Steve sniffed around some more, "Not only is it an intruder, I think it might be an omega in heat. Tony, what do you suggest we do?"

Tony looked at the other alphas, scratching his chin, "Hm, well I guess we should search the omega out and take it back to the pack. Fury will decide if it should stay and be mated or if it should be run out of the pack lands." Tony knew that Steve and he would probably be the candidates to mate with the omega, Clint was already mated to Natasha and Fury had no interest so far in mating with anyone. Though Steve did have an eye out for Bruce, so maybe Tony was the only candidate. The other two nodded as they all turned back into wolves and began to sniff out the omega.

Loki froze as the footsteps came ever closer to the fox den in which he lay. He knew the wolves would find him, there was no way they could miss his heat scent. He could hear sniffing at the entrance of the den. Loki had to act. He growled weakly as the wolf outside pawed at the entrance.

The wolf stopped for a minute to let loose a howl alerting the others in its patrol that it had found the intruder. Loki moved forward, rushing out of the den and leaping at the wolf. Saliva flew as the two wolves tussled around. Loki, despite his weak condition and small frame of being an omega, somehow pinned the small alpha down on the ground.

Two other alpha wolves stepped out of the brush to confront the frenzied omega. Loki growled at them in warning as the small alpha struggled to escape his grip. The big dark brown alpha rushed towards Loki, knocking Loki off of the smaller light brown wolf. Loki and the dark brown wolf circled around each other, neither wanting to give any ground.

Loki's fur bristled and his tail held high. There was no way he was going to let these alphas rule him. He shuddered as he was reminded that his heat was telling him to do the opposite. Matematemate. Loki growled, shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts out of this mind. His tail dropped a little though, so it was neither up nor down.

Tony was a bit surprised that an omega in heat had this much energy to fight and stand its ground. He tilted his head, he kind of liked this in the black wolf. He never did care for the omegas that rubbed their faces in the ground and gave up immediately. He hoped that Fury would allow this omega to join the pack. If they could get the omega to Fury. Right now they might just have to run him out of the pack lands if they couldn't get him to calm down.

Tony stopped circling and barked, tail wagging, trying to get the omega to see they weren't a threat. It was more the opposite really, the omega had pinned down Clinton, though he didn't wound him, it still made the omega a small threat.

Loki stopped in his tracks, glaring at the alpha in front of him. What was this alpha playing at? Wagging his tail at Loki like that, Loki huffed.

The dark brown wolf yipped a little at Loki, lowering its tail and letting its fur down, trying to get Loki to see that it wasn't a threat. Loki tilted his head in confusion and just as he was about to growl, a wave of fatigue rolled over him. Loki flopped to the ground, panting.

Stepping closer to the black omega, Tony looked slightly concerned as the omega lay panting. But as he tried to get closer the omega growled at him. Tony had to decide on whether to risk being bit or to leave the omega alone for a moment. He chose to take the risk of being bit and walked closer to the tired wolf.

Loki growled weakly at the alpha, trying hard not to breathe in the alpha's scent, knowing that it would aggravate his heat. The alpha ignored Loki's weak threats as it nudged Loki's side, sniffing. Loki chose that moment to strike, nipping at the alpha's ear.

Tony yelped, jumping away, paw rubbing at his slightly bleeding ear. He looked at the omega's blue eyes and growled.

Loki looked up at the alpha, laughing which came out as an awkward huffing noise in his wolf form. Loki was tired and decided now was the moment to let his heat instincts take over for a bit, so he rolled over and flashed his neck and belly to the alpha.

Tilting his head, Tony huffed, confused by the omega's behavior but soon realized that the omega probably had used up most of his energy and now let his heat take over. He huffed for Steve and Clint to come over. They turned into their human form as the omega lay on his back as he turned too.

Loki looked up at the men standing over him, fear slightly rising from the pit of his stomach. Would they hurt him?

Tony smiled at the smallish man on the ground, "Hello, omega. We are here to take you to our pack and let our leader decide if you shall stay and be mated or if you are to be chased out of the pack lands." He extended his hand to the man who gripped his hand and struggled to stand up. Steve grabbed Loki's other side to help him stand.

"I am Tony, this is Steve and Clint," Tony said as they walked with the omega between them. The omega was quite weak, probably from lack of food, their heats made them need to eat more and usually they would eat a lot the day before their heat but obviously this one had not done so.

Loki sighed, "Loki," he said before concentrating on walking to wherever these alpha's pack was. He stumbled and tripped onto the snow.

"Here," Tony said before picking Loki up and carrying him bridal style. Loki blushed and tried to complain as they continued to walk through the forest. Unfortunately Tony was not listening to Loki and insisted he carry him all the way to where the pack was sheltering for now. Steve and Clint shook their heads as they walked behind Tony.


	2. Chapter 2: Fury's Pack

Note: There is smut in this chapter

Chapter Two: Fury's Pack

They arrived at a cave miles away from where Loki had been sheltering. Tony sat down Loki near a small bonfire that was cooking some fish.

"Eat, Loki," Tony said, taking some fish off of the fire and handing it to the omega, turning away, "I need to find Fury. Steve, Clint, watch him while I get Fury." They nodded and helped themselves to the fish as Tony went off in the direction of the den area in the cave. He ran into Natasha.

"Is Clint back?" Natasha asked, she was carrying a couple of geese to be cooked.

Nodding, Tony said, "Yeah, over by the fire. Be careful though, we found an intruder omega and brought him back with us. Where's Fury by the way?" Natasha pointed to the right and headed off over to the fire to see Clint.

Tony walked in the direction Natasha pointed in and soon found Fury talking with Bruce about herbs or some other thing. Fury stood up when he saw Tony.

"How did the patrol go?" Fury asked, picking up a cup from a ledge in the cave wall and drinking from it.

"We found an intruder omega and brought him with us. I thought you would like to decide if he stays or if he goes," Tony explained to the pack leader.

Fury nodded, "Alright, take me to this omega." Tony led Fury to where Loki sat next to the fire, with Bruce following behind.

"He's in heat?" Fury said sniffing the air. Loki huffed, wiping some fish scales of his face.

"Yes," Clint answered, Natasha sitting beside him as she began to strip the geese of their feathers so she could cook the birds.

"What were you doing on our lands, omega? And where is your own pack?" Fury asked staring down at Loki.

Loki looked up at the leader, he was not in the mood to answer questions. His heat was still persistent and the presence of all these alphas was not helping.

Sighing, "I am Loki. I was just traveling through your lands when my heat hit so I had to find a place to stay. As for my own pack? I have none," Loki stated with a bored face.

Fury nodded, not fully believing Loki's words, but decided the omega could stay, "I think as long as you don't cause any trouble, Loki, you can stay. But, you are an omega in heat. This could cause some problems. I need you to be mated, these are my rules. Any omega that is unmated, must be mated with an unmated alpha in the pack. That would be Steve, Tony, and myself. Though I have no interest in mating." He looked at Steve and Tony.

Steve shook his head, "He's all Tony's. I'm waiting for Bruce to decide if he wants me." Bruce looked away, blushing slightly.

Fury looked at Tony, who shrugged, then back towards Loki, "So then. You and Tony shall be mates."

Loki huffed, never in his life had he ever thought of having a mate and now all of a sudden it was being pushed onto him.

"You know how it goes, Tony," Fury said before sitting down to enjoy a meal. Tony looked at Loki and tried to smile in reassurance. Loki merely sat with his chin resting on his knees, thinking.

If he left now, the pack would just chase him down or he would be found by another pack. This pack did not seem overly bad besides the you must be mated part. The alphas here did not seem bad either, much better than the alphas in Odin's pack who didn't seem to understand personal space.

Loki took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He looked over to Tony, studying him with his blue eyes. Tony didn't seem to be that bad of an alpha. He seemed confident and sure, he did have a slight ego, but who was Loki to judge? Besides, Tony was good-looking, Loki had to admit.

Loki sniffed the air, scenting Tony's smell. It smelled pretty good or maybe that was just his heat talking. He inched his way over to where Tony sat next to the fire.

"Hey, how are you doing? Liking the pack so far, Loki?" Tony said, eyes almost smiling as he watched the omega cautiously approach him.

Eyeing the alpha, Loki sat down next to him, "It's nice... Better than… Well… anyways…" Loki sniffed the air again, yes Tony definitely smelled good.

Tony smiled at the omega, "Hm?" Loki tried to hide his whine as his heat flared again. Being so close to so many alphas made it soar. Tony chuckled a little bit.

Natasha looked over at them, "It seems Loki needs you, Tony. I can't imagine going so long in heat without an alpha." She shook her head while trying to cook the geese. She knew from experience about having to go through heat without anyone before she met Clint.

"Are you sure, Loki? You want me?" Tony looked down at Loki's heated face.

Loki didn't care anymore. He was tired from traveling and hell, he should be able to enjoy a heat instead of having to wait it out in agony like always. Besides, he had this strong alpha in front of him. He let his heat take over, whining a bit at Tony.

Tony shook his head and picked up the whining omega and headed to his den area.

He set Loki down on his pallet of skins, fur, and straw. Loki whined again as Tony stood up to strip of his clothes.

Leaning down he hushed the omega with a kiss, "Shh, I'll take care of you, don't worry." Tony carefully began to strip Loki of his clothes. His gaze saddened a little when he saw some scars on Loki's skin, wondering how the omega could have gotten them. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head, those questions could be answered later after he had helped his soon-to-be mate.

After being stripped of his clothes, Loki got on all fours and presented himself to Tony. His face heated and turned to look at Tony. Slick dripped from the omega's hole and down his thighs.

Tony sniffed Loki, making sure his scent was right and not in any way distressed. There was some fear in the scent but Tony figured that it was because Loki had never been mated before. He just had to reassure the omega and make sure once again if it was alright with him.

"You're okay with this?" Tony said, giving the leaking hole a lick.

Loki nodded.

"No, Loki. Tell me, are you okay with this? Being mated?" Tony asked once more.

Loki was lost in his heat, but managed a slurred, "Yes." He was probably going to regret this tomorrow, but he honestly didn't care right now. The whole being mated thing can be a problem for tomorrow, right now he just really wanted to be knotted and bred.

Tony nodded, checking to see if the omega was ready, he plunged a finger into Loki's hole. Loki moaned as the alpha added a second finger, moving them around and stretching his hole out a bit more.

While Tony did this, he went up and kissed Loki's neck, right at the scent gland that he would bite eventually to mark Loki as his. Pulling his fingers out and hearing Loki whine about feeling empty, Tony positioned himself and began to push in a little. Loki's heat would produce slick that would help the entry, so Tony didn't have to worry about using lube. Though it might hurt a little because it was Loki's first time, but Tony would go slow and try not to hurt the omega.

His head breached the ring of muscle, stopping, letting Loki breathe a bit before pushing in further, and not stopping until he was all the way in to the hilt.

Loki yelped a little, feeling so full for the first time ever. Those dildos he had to use back in Odin's pack had not helped him at all for the real experience of being filled and he had yet to be knotted.

"Shh," Tony whispered, stroking Loki's erection, not wanting to move until Loki was fully ready for him to move.

Waiting for a bit until he got used to the feeling, Loki then began to rut against Tony's cock, "Move." Tony kissed the omega before beginning to thrust slowly in and out. Loki panted as Tony's thrusts got faster and faster.

Loki could feel it, the alpha's knot beginning to catch each time Tony thrust and he could feel his own release coming soon. He moaned loudly as Tony sucked on the scent gland. As Tony's knot caught in Loki's hole, expanding further, Loki came, he saw shooting stars in his vision and almost past out. Tony bit the scent gland as he started to cum inside the omega. He gripped Loki in his arms, positioning Loki to sit in his lap as he licked the bite mark and while filling up Loki with his knot and cum.

"Mm, too much…," Loki said trying to move away from Tony and his knot.

They both winced as the knot pulled a little at Loki's rim, Tony kissed Loki's forehead, "Shhh, Loki, you can't move. The knot will go down in a half an hour or two." Loki felt too full, all the cum and the knot combined, ugh, he wasn't sure if he really liked it, though his heat demanded it.

Tony nestled his head in the nook of Loki's neck, right where the bite mark over the scent gland was, breathing deeply, he smiled, "Mine." Loki rolled his eyes, darn alphas so possessive. Tony laid them down, gently spooning Loki while waiting for the knot to go down. Eventually the two new mates fell asleep tied together.

Loki woke up slightly disoriented, he sniffed the air, noting that his scent had changed from unmated to mated. Looking around the room, he saw that Tony had left a plate of goose and some water next to the pallet. Eating, he was glad that it seemed his heat was over, though there was a sinking feeling in his belly. The fact that his heat was over right after mating could possibly mean that he was pregnant or just that he had been near the end of his heat when Tony mated him. Loki swallowed his water and told himself that he had been near the end of his heat and that he could not possibly be pregnant.

Standing up, Loki found some clothes and got dressed. Then he made his way out of the den area, looking for the others.

"Loki! You're up!" Tony said, wrapping an arm around the omega as they walked over to the fire pit. Loki was a little disgruntled at his personal space being breached, but he figured that since Tony was now his mate he should put up with the physical contact. Besides, they had just mated last night, Loki shouldn't act so shy, should he? He wrestled with his mind until one of the wolves interrupted his train of thought.

Steve sat near Tony and Loki, "So how was last night, you two lovebirds?" Loki looked at the alpha, face slightly red.

"It was good, Steve. Loki and I are now mates," Tony stated without even blinking or even turning red, he just kept smiling. Natasha and Clint came out from the den area and sat down.

"So, I'm guessing we can celebrate?" Natasha asked, "Do you think there is a possibility that Loki could be pregnant?"

"I'm all for celebrating, especially if there's alcohol," Tony yelled.

Loki looked at Natasha, shrugging, "It is too early to tell."

"Hmm, I guess. Well, I'm sure eventually Tony will let Bruce inspect you to see if you have any pups," Natasha said, "Hopefully you are, the pack would benefit with a few pups running around." Loki nodded, but in his heart he really didn't want to have to deal with pregnancy… But, being an omega, male or female, meant that he had a high fertility rate.

Loki sighed, well whatever was to come, it couldn't possibly worse than what he's already dealt with, right?


End file.
